La Expo
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Ya me pidieron varias veces que escribiera algo como esto, as que aquí esta. No les entro mucho en detalles, solo lean.
1. Chapter 1

-Definitivamente creo que podria dormir como por dos an'os.- exclamo Kord desde su Meca mientras avanzaban a su refugio. Ese habia sido un dia bastante agotador luchando en varios duelos y estaban ya a punto de quedarse dormidos sobre sus Mecas.

-Pues yo podria dormir el resto de mi vida, estoy agotada.- se quejo Trixie.

-Al menos no perdimos ni un solo duelo.

-Eso gracias a que tenian a Pronto con ustedes.- nadie dijo nada. Ya estaban aconstumbrados a oirlo alabandose a si mismo.

En el refugio, luego de guardar las Mecas, fue bastante evidente de que nadie mentia respecto a su cansancio. Kord ni siquiera llego a su habitacion, se quedo dormido alli mismo en la sala. Pronto cayo segundo. Eli estaba exausto tambien, pero habia algo que tenia que hacer primero.

Vio a Trixie colocando a sus dormidas babosas en su respectiva cesta. Ellas tambien estaban rendidas. Se le acerco con el pretexto de colocar las suyas en la de al lado.

- Burpy se durmio ya?- pregunto ella.

-El si, pero Jouls no.

-Me sorprende que aun siga despierto.

-Ya sabes. Tiene mucha energia.- bromeo. Los dos se rieron. Al ver que habia roto el hielo, se animo a decirle.- Oye, crees que podriamos hablar a solas?

-Seguro.- dejaron a las babosas y caminaron a la cocina.- Que pasa?

-Veras,- Eli puso su mano detras de su nuca, completamente nervioso.- yo me preguntaba si seria posible, bueno, solo si tu quieres...

- Que cosa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Solo no te rias, esta bien?

-No me reire. Lo prometo.- Eli tomo aire y cerro los ojos para hablar.

- Te gustaria salir conmigo?- dijo el a toda velocidad. Trixie se quedo impresionada. A pesar haberlo dicho rapido, ella le habia entendido la pregunta, pero solo para estar seguros...

- Disculpa?- el boto el aire, y bajo los hombros y la mirada algo apenado.

-Yo me preguntaba si te gustaria que salieramos, ya sabes, en una cita.- Trixie sonrio timidamente, se le acerco y tomo su mano.

-Me encantaria...- le susurro. El Shane abrio los ojos con sorpresa y la miro.

- De verdad?- confirmo. Ella asintio con la cabeza, haciendo crecer su sonrisa. Eli sonrio, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto en un giro en el aire.- Si!- exclamo. Trixie estaba algo sorprendida.

- Que sucede?

-No tienes idea el peso que acabas de quitarme de encima. Yo... habia querido preguntarte esto hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues, ya sabes la respuesta.- dijo ella con una sonrisa aun mas grande. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Eli no podia estar mas feliz. Trixie se retiro, tratando de no voltear para que no viera el abundante rubor que se habia formado ahora en sus mejillas.

El chico la vio irse con una mirada perdida. Ahora la cuestion era donde seria la cita?  
============================================================================================================================ Porfa, les pido que me den un poco de tiempo para la segunda parte, por que todavia estoy con los demas fics. Este solo es algo asi como un intermedio.  
Y ya comence a escribir la siguiente parte de "Resfriados y Lanzadores", que vendria a ser la continuacion de la confesion,  
chan, chan, chan...  
Un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer! Este es a peticion de la chica que comento como anahy en mi fic de "Shane vs Lanzador de Tiros de Truco". 


	2. Chapter 2

Dos dias llevaba Eli pensando que hacer para su primera cita con Trixie. Queria hacer algo original y fuera de lo ordinario,  
pero cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en pensar en ello, se presentaba algo que requeria su atencion. Como la ultima situacion que se le habia presentado:

Corriendo tras sus traviesas babosas, Pronto quedo atorado en uno de los agujeros en los que se metieron para perderlo. Eli estaba seguro de estar a punto de encontrar lo que buscaba, cuando oyo los gritos de su amigo pidiendo ayuda.

- Se hara habito esto de atorarte en cualquier parte?- el chico lo empujaba desde el otro lado de donde vino corriendo.

-Pronto no tiene la culpa de ser el poseedor de un arsenal de babosas tan desobedientes.- reclamo mientras veia como sus "municiones" de burlaban de el a tan solo unos centimetros de donde estaba. El topoide fruncio el sen'o frustrado de poder alcanzarlas.

-Nadie te culpa por eso, pero podrias pedir ayuda antes de meterte en algun lio.- Luego de unos veinte minutos de empujones y gritos, logro sacarlo de alli. Pronto de retiro amenazando con lo que haria con sus babosas en cuanto las encontrara. Eli lo escucho hablando solo y se rio.

Camino de vuelta a su habitacion, cuando Kord lo abordo en el camino.

-Hey, a donde crees que vas?

-Ehm, arriba?

-Oh no, eso no. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- dijo empujandolo para llevarlo de vuelta abajo. Se detuvieron en una esquina, para que nadie los escuchara. En todo ese rato, Kord no borro la sonrisa que traia en su cara.

-Bien, de que es lo que quieres hablar?- pregunto Eli.

- Por que no me lo habias contado?

- Contarte que?

-Oh, vamos. No te finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo. Invitaste a salir a Trixie, no es asi?

- Que? Yo no,... por que dices eso?

-Uno, estas mas distraido de lo normal. Dos, Trixie esta tan perdida como tu. Y tres, los han actuado realmente extran'o desde hace como dos dias.- Eli comenzo a ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno, quizas le haya preguntado algo como eso...

- Ja!- rio Kord, de por fin enterarse de lo que sucedia.- No te ofendas, pero yo ya veia venir eso.

- Eso?

-Ya sabes. Tu y Trixie...- dijo golpeandolo en el brazo con su hombro. Eli estaba increiblemente sonrojado.

- De verdad?

-Si, ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy tierna. (Es cierto, XD)

-Gracias, Kord.

- Y a donde piensas llevarla?

-No tengo idea.

- Y que tal si le preguntas?

-No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Kord asintio y, complacido por haber comprobado su idea, lo dejo ir.

Ya entrada la noche, todos se preparaban para ir a dormir, excepto Eli. El estaba caminando por todo el refugio en busca de una idea, cuando decidio pasar por la habitacion de Trixie. Estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando la escucho hablando con su babosa Tornado.

- No es increible?- sonaba bastante animada. Su babosa chillo, como contestandole.- Aun no puedo creer que por fin llegue aqui. La he esperado desde hace meses.- Eli queria saber de que se trataba. Toco suavemente la puerta y la abrio un poco,  
asomandose. La vio sentada en su cama, leyendo lo que parecia ser una hoja de informacion

-Hola, puedo pasar?

-Hola, Eli. Claro, entra.- dijo ella, dejando el papel a un lado.

-Solo queria saber como estabas.- se acerco y se sento junto a ella.

-Estoy bien, estaba revisando unas cosas.

-Ya veo. Entonces, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- Trixie se inclino para darle un abrazo. En cuanto Eli se lo devolvio, vio detras de ella la hoja. Esta era el anuncio de una famosa exposicion de Babosas en el museo de BajoTerra. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta.  
En cuanto se separaron, se acerco a ella para besarla, pero Trixie se hecho para atras y sonriendo puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Eso no. Tendras que esperar a la cita.- Eli hizo una mueca.

- Es enserio?- Trixie asintio.- Bien.- volvio a acercarse, pero esta vez, le dio un beso en la frente.- Descansa.

-Tu tambien.- Eli sonrio y salio de la habitacion.  
============================================================================================================================ Creo que ya con esto tienen una idea de a que se referia el titulo. 


	3. Chapter 3

Esa noche, Eli no perdio tiempo y se puso a investigar en que consistia aquella famosa Expo. Luego de un rato buscando como loco en BabosaNet, encontro la pagina oficial. Se trataba de una actividad en la que explicaban los poderes y habilidades de todas las babosas existentes en BajoTerra, ademas, contaba con ejemplares de todas y cada una de ellas (excepto, claro, la cristalida, la infierno y la enigma).

Definitivamente este seria el lugar perfecto para la famosa cita. Trixie amaba las babosas y a el le gustaba conocer de estas cada vez mas. Solo habia un pequen'o problema: Este era un evento muy concurrido, de manera que las entradas eran vendidas rapidamente. Si acaso, quedarian al rededor de diez.

Ya era muy tarde, asi que cerro la pagina y se dirigia a dormir, pero el cansancio pudo mas. Quedo dormido sobre el teclado de la computadora.

Al llegar la man'ana, lo desperto el chillido de Burpy. Abrio los ojos y vio a su babosa justo en frente suyo.

-Buenos dias, amigo.- dijo acariciando su cabeza. Al sentarse se dio cuenta de que alguien le habia puesto una manta encima.

-Hey, que haces ahi?- entro diciendo Kord.- Crei que estabas en tu habitacion.

-Nop, debi quedarme dormido aqui anoche.- Eli estaba algo acalambrado por la incomoda posicion en la que habia dormido.-Oye,  
tu sabes quien me puso esto?- le mostro la manta.

-Seguramente fue Trixie. Ella salio temprano. Yo apenas vengo levantandome y Pronto sigue durmiendo.- El chico sonrio.

- Y no te dijo a donde fue?

-No, pero de seguro regresara en un rato.

Eli fue a desayunar y a seguir investigando de la Expo, pero no queria que nadie se enterara de esto para no arruinar la sorpresa. Cada vez entendia mas la emocion de Trixie por ir a este lugar. Lo metodos de explicacion y la informacion que daban era impresionante. Todo parecia estar tomado forma ahora. Pero como nada dura para siempre...

El decidio tomar un descanso e ir a jugar videojuegos un rato con Kord. Era medio dia. Trixie finalmente llego a la guarida,  
pero se veia algo apagada. Eli se volteo hacia ella cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, momento que aprovecho su contrincante para hacer su jugada ganadora.

- Si! Gane!- grito victorioso.

-Eso no es justo. Estaba distraido.

-Era el nivel final. No debiste descuidarte.- Eli dejo el control a un lado y camino hacia Trixie. Ella estaba sentada en otro sofa. Sostenia su menton entre sus manos, frustrada.

- Que pasa contigo? Por que estas asi?- le pregunto. Trixie suspiro.

- Sabias que hay una gran exposicion de Babosas en unos dias?

- Una exposicion? No, no tenia idea...- trato de fingirse ingorante.

-Pues la hay. Hoy fui a conseguir una entrada, pero ya estaban agotadas.

- Agotadas?- exclamo Eli. Su plan de la cita perfecta se habia desvanecido.

-Si. No quedo ni una sola.

-Lo lamento, Trixie.- dijo Kord.- Se cuanto querias ir.

-Y ni siquiera se cuando haran de nuevo el evento.

- Y que tiene esa actividad que la hace tan especial?- Pronto se unio a la conversacion.

-Tienen la mayor coleccion de Babosas de todo el mundo, con la informacion de cada una de ellas. Hubiera sido una gran video para el sitio de la Banda de Shane en BabosaNet...- Esto le dio a Eli una idea.

-Bueno, de seguro tendras otra oportunidad para verla muy pronto...

-No lo creo. Esos eventos son muy ocasionales.

-No lo se, puede haber otro en cualquier momento...  
============================================================================================================================= Finish! Tercer Capitulo.

Y Freddy, realmente me encanto el fic que me hiciste, gracias! Fue algo muy tierno de tu parte. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueno, yo no se ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre, asi que si me disculpan...- Kord se fue a la cocina, seguido de Pronto.  
Resignada, Trixie se puso de pie para ir tambien, pero Eli se quedo alli.

- Vas a venir?- le pregunto ella.

-No, no tengo hambre.

- Seguro?

-Si, ve tu. Yo los alcanzare luego.- en cuanto Trixie se fue, el aprovecho para salir un rato sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Si queria tener todo listo para la cita, tenia que apurarse.

Mas tarde, Kord encontro el papel de la Expo que Trixie habia dejado en la sala y la busco para darselo. Ella estaba en la computadora, viendo fotografias de exposiciones anteriores que los visitantes de la misma habian subido a BabosaNet.

- Pensando en la Expo de nuevo?- le pregunto.

-No puedo evitarlo, es que es interesante.

-Ya deja de ver en eso, solo te sentiras peor.- dijo sen lando las fotos

-Si, tal vez tengas razon.

-Escucha, por que no vas a practicar lanzamientos? Eso te distraera.

-Buena idea.- se puso de pie y tomo a sus babosas.- Tratare de no pensar en eso.

-Eso esta mejor.

-Si. Oye, que tienes ahi?- dijo al ver el papel doblado en su mano.

-Ah, creo que es tuyo, lo encontre en la sala. Es el anuncio de la... Expo.- esta ultima palabra la dijo casi en un susurro.  
No sabia de que era y mucho menos penso que se tratara de eso.-Ups, lo siento.- dijo arrepentido. Trixie suspiro.

-Olvidalo.- tomo la hoja.- Ire a guardarla.- Mientras subia las escaleras, fue tentada a abrir el papel. Lo desdoblo y hecho hecho un vistazo. Iba leyendo el contendo una ultima vez antes de guardarlo.

Eli, por otro lado, habia regresado de la Biblioteca de BajoTerra con al menos 18 libros, con los cuales hacia equilibrio para no dejarlos caer. Una vez que se aseguro de que nadie lo habia visto, los dejo en su habitacion y se dispuso a leerlos todos, comenzando por el que se encontraba hasta arriba. Se sento en el suelo y abrio el primero.

- Y se supone que hay gente que sabe esto de memoria?- dijo a sus babosas, volteando un libro de lado. Burpy salto a su hombro y vio que se trababa de un complejo dibujo del ADN de una babosa Terror. Confundido, inclino su cabecita hacia el otro lado para ver su podia distinguirlo, pero no dio resultado.

Hielo estaba viendo otro libro que hablaba de los peligros para las babosas, en especial de sus depredadores. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al ver una foto de un sabueso de babosas. Sierra y Tejedora estaban concentrados en un enorme libro que llevaba como titulo "Ataques Poderosos".

Cansado de ver la misma imagen por diez minutos y no entender absolutamente nada, tomo Eli tomo otro libro. Pero antes de siquiera abrirlo, su estomago grun'o, recordandole que no habia almorzado aun.

-Una pausa no hara dan'o.- se puso de pie y se llevo el libro consigo hacia la cocina. Iba leyendo en el camino, cuando choco con alguien. Levanto la mirada y vio a Trixie.- Disculpa.

-No, yo lo siento. Estaba distraida.- El golpe los hizo soltar lo que cada uno iba leyendo. Se agacharon al mismo tiempo para tomar sus cosas y chocaron sus cabezas.

- Auch!- se quejaron los dos. Eli vio que ella iba viendo aun el papel de la Expo, y Trixie se extran'o cuando vio el titulo del libro que el llevaba.

- "El Mundo de las Babosas"? Por que lees eso?

-Ah, es para... conocer a las babosas?

-Claro...- contesto ella poco convencida.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo casi huyendo. Trixie noto esto raro, pero prefirio no preguntar.  
============================================================================================================================ Que estara planeando Eli? Ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo, lo subo entre el miercoles y el jueves.  
Y me puse de ociosa a hacer un video. Lo subi a YouTube. Se llama Eli/Trixie-Shot in the Dark. Ahi, si les gusta, le ponen pulgar arriba.


	5. Chapter 5

-Eso pudo haber terminado mal...- Eli llego a la cocina y puso el libro en la mesa. Burpy se acerco a el, riendose de lo agitado que lucia.- No es gracioso, Burpy. Si lo hubiera descubierto, todo se habria hechado a perder. Tengo que ser mas cuidadoso con esto...

En su cuarto, Trixie tomo el folleto de la Exposicion, lo doblo y lo guardo en una gabeta. Se sento en su cama completamente aburrida, cuando vio a su babosa aracniredes jugando tiro al blanco con la estrella de Shane de su lanzadora, que estaba en el suelo. Lanzaba bolitas de telaran'a, tratando de dar en el centro. Trixie se rio, mientras sacaba su camara para grabar esto.

-Ya casi lo logras...- la animo mientras seguia disparando. Estuvo entretenida con eso un buen rato. Grabando a sus babosas haciendo trucos divertidos, hasta que se hizo de noche.

-Muy bien, pequen'as. Hora de dormir.- dijo al verlas bostezar luego de un rato. Las tomo y las acosto en una cesta que tenia ella en su habitacion.

Decidio que seria una buena idea pasar por el cuarto de Eli, tal y como lo hizo el la otra noche. Cerro la puerta lentamente para no despertar a su arsenal, y a camino hacia la habitacion del Shane. Pero en cuanto trato de abrir la puerta, descubrio que esta estaba bloqueada. No con el seguro, tal vez algo del otro lado la mantenia cerrada. Empujo un poco mas para ver que podria ser y se encontro con una pila de libros del otro lado.

- Eli?- lo llamo.

-Por aqui, Trix.- contesto el desde el otro extremo de la habitacion.

- Que es todo esto?

-Es, eh, un experimento.

- De que?

-Quiero ver cuantos libros... puede... derribar Dirigible sin transformarse.- dijo Eli al azar. Dirigible subio a uno de los libros y asintio.

- Y eso para que?

-No lo se. Curiosidad?

-Aja... Oye, puedo entrar?- pregunto Trixie, empujando un poco mas la puerta para ver.

- NO! Es decir, no.- Eli se puso de pie de donde estaba sentado en el suelo y se acerco a ella lo mas rapido que pudo.- Es que... este lugar es una zona de desastre.- dijo saliendo da alli y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-No me digas...

-Si. Es mejor que no entres si no quieres tropezarte o algo asi, jeje.- Sonrio nerviosamente.

-Bien.

-Y, eh, para que viniste?

-Oh, solo vine a, ya sabes,... decirte buenas noches.- Eli sonrio. Al parecer esa se convertiria en una costumbre, la cual no le molestaba ni un poco en seguir.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo ya mas tranquilo. La acerco a el y la abrazo. Trixie sonrio y rodeo su cuello.

-Buenas noches.-Se separaron y esta vez fue Trixie quien se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Eli tenia una idea mejor. Rapidamente le robo un beso en los labios. Ella abrio los ojos de golpe.- Eli!  
============================================================================================================================ Siguiente capitulo? Ehhhmm... Miren! Un aguacate con ojos!...


	6. Chapter 6

-Lo siento, no pude resistirlo.- justifico Eli, con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

-Creo haberte dicho que...

-Si, lo se, que debia esperar a la cita.- respondio el, mirando hacia abajo. Trixie lo miro muy seria.- Bueno, podriamos decir que fue... un adelanto?- Ella nego con la cabeza.

-Descansa, Eli.- le dijo antes de irse. Eli la vio algo triste mientras ella caminaba hacia su cuarto. Al parecer su broma no habia sido muy buena. En cuanto la perdio de vista, Eli entro de nuevo a su habitacion, tratando de no derribar la torre de libros que estaba ahi. Se arrecosto a la pared y se dejo caer. Estaba algo asustado por que Trixie estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba un poco feliz de su pequen'o cometido.

Burpy se acerco a el y, cruzando sus bracitos, le dirigio una mirada de "dime que hiciste...". Eli volteo hacia el y sonrio.

-Oye, no me mires asi.- las demas babosas comenzaron a reirse.- Vamos,- dijo Eli tomando a Burpy.- aun falta mucho por leer aqui.- se dirigieron hacia los libros. Eli tomo una gran enciclopedia y se acosto en su cama bocarriba a leer. Trato de concentrarse, pero no podia evitar de vez en cuando distraerse unos momentos pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaria Trixie.

Del otro lado del corredor, Trixie se habia ido a la cama, pero no se durmio enseguida. Se quedo solo alli, pensando en Eli. Su babosa tornado salto a su almohada. Este la miro, extran'ado al ver tanta felicidad en su rostro. Trixie volteo hacia el y lo tomo para sostenerlo delante suyo.

-Hola. Parece que tambien tienes insomnio...- le dijo sonriendo. La babosa asintio. Trixie se sento y la coloco a un lado. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el gabetero en el que habia puesto el folleto de la Expo. Lo saco, pero no para verlo melancolicamente, si no para arrugarlo y lanzarlo a la basura.

Bluster (asi se llama en ingles, creo que es mas facil decirle asi) vio esto un poco curioso. Salto hacia el mueble y le chillo, como preguntandole a que se debia eso. La chica se volteo y le sonrio tranquila.

-Crei que me sentiria mal por haberme perdido eso, pero por alguna razon, ya no me importa. Es decir, aun me gustaria verlo,  
pero Eli tiene algo que me hace dejar de preocuparme por todo lo demas cuando lo veo. Es extran'o.- Bluster chillo alegre, mientras ella lo colocaba de vuelta a la cesta con las demas babosas.

En el cuarto de nuestro enamorado Eli...

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido a la mitad del enorme libro y decidio seguir con otro. Asi, uno a uno los fue apilando en otra especie de torre lo que ya habia leido, aunque fueran solo dos o tres paginas. Paso de esa manera toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido sobre un libro de "Alimentacion para Babosas Exoticas."

Temprano en la man'ana, Pronto sintio algo de hambre y bajo a desayunar. Trixie entro tambien a la cocina, pero estaba algo distraida.

-Buenos dias.- saludo Pronto, pero no hubo contestacion.-Eh, Trixie...

- Que? Oh, buenos dias, Pronto.- respondio ella finalmente con un tono de felicidad. Kord paso por un vaso de agua.

- Por que estas distraida?- pregunto el rastreador.

- Yo? No estoy distraida.

-Si lo estas.- intervino Kord.- Y yo se por que...

- Ah, si?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Sip.

- Por que?- pregunto Trixie con los brazos cruzados.

-Pues por que...- el ruido la puerta abriendose lo hizo callar. Eli entro caminando cual zombie, medio dormido y con los ojos apenas abiertos. Burpy estaba como siempre en su hombro. Los dos bostezaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola a todos...- dijo en un susurro. Su cara se ilumino cuando vio a su cita.- Buenos dias, Trix...

-Buenos dias, Eli.- respondio ella. Eli camino hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh, hay algo de lo que Pronto deba enterarse?...- pregunto el topoide confundido.

-Tenlo por seguro.- rio Kord.- Amigo, que te paso?- le pregunto a Eli. Este dia se ponia mas y mas raro cada vez.

- Que quieres decir?

- Como que "que quiere decir"?- dijo la chica.- Solo mirate! Dormiste algo anoche?

-Algo asi...

- Hasta que hora estuviste jugando con Dirigible?- la peliroja tomo su cara con ambas manos para levantarla.

- No dormiste por estar jugando con tus babosas?- Dejar de lado una buena noche de suen'o para pasar algo de tiempo con las babosas era todo un delito para Pronto.

-No estaba jugando, era un entrenamiento. Y no me dormi muy tarde, mama...- dijo a Trixie.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Aaawww, miren a la feliz pareja...- dijo Kord, burlandose. Trixie lo miro de manera acosadora, mientras Eli se sonrojaba.

- Pareja?- (Alguien que por favor le explique a Pronto.)Eli nego con la cabeza y volteo hacia Trixie.

-Oye, necesito tu ayuda.- dijo llevandola a la sala para que los demas no puedieran escuchar.

- En que?

-No creo que pueda explicartelo. Ve en una hora a la Caverna Objetivo. Si?

-Ehm, de acuerdo.  
============================================================================================================================ Que pasara despues...? Ni siquiera yo tengo idea por que apenas termine este, jeje. Lo tenia listo desde hace dos dias, pero cuando lo lei con todos los capitulos anteriores, me parecio super patetico, asi que le hice unos cambios...(borre dos terceras partes de lo que tenia escrito y lo volvi a hacer, XD.)


	7. Chapter 7

Eli sonrio y salio como bala de nuevo hacia su habitacion. Realmente habia pasado alli demasiado tiempo. Cerro la puerta y desperto a su arsenal.

-Arriba, chicos. Ya es hora.- lenta y perezosamente, abrieron los ojos y salieron de la cesta. Burpy se acerco a ellas y comenzo a hablarles con chillidos y grun'idos para ubicarlas. Cada una de ellas tenia indicaciones previas de lo que debia hacer y no podian perder ni un minuto.

Eli por su parte, abrio su armario y sonrio al ver lo que habia adentro. Burpy subio a su hombro izquierdo y sonrio tambien.

-Solo espero que esto funcione.- su babosa asintio, dandole confianza de que a Trixie le encantaria.- Muy bien, entonces hay que hacerlo!- Tenian exactamente una hora para terminar todo.

Luego de desayunar, Trixie subio a su cuarto. Estaba algo nerviosa. Eli no le habia pedido a toda la Banda que lo vieran en la caverna, solo a ella. Podia perfectamente ser para la cita. Levanto la mirada y trato de concentrarse, cuando escucho un chillido. Volteo y vio Burpy en el marco de la puerta. Tenia un pequen'o papel en su boquita. Sin duda era de Eli.

-Hola Burpy, que tiene alli?- dijo levantandolo. La babosa le entrgo el papel sonriendo y salto de su mano para irse. Trixie lo abrio y vio que tenia algo escrito:

"Trix, tuve que adelantarme. Te veo en la caverna Objetivo. P.D.: Tal vez quieras llevar tu camara."  
Eli.

La camara? Tal vez no se trataba de la cita. Quizas solo vio alguna babosa nueva o algo inusual, y la llamo para que lo filmase. Queria saber que tramaba el, pero sabia bien que le habia dicho que fuera hasta en una hora luego de que hablaron.  
Miro su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos aun.

- Para que querra que vaya ahi?  
============================================================================================================================ Se supone que con este iba a terminar, pero preferi recortarlo, para poner lo que Trixie va a encontrar en la caverna en el siguiente capitulo. Ya caso termino el ocho. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finalmente, llego la hora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrio hacia el garage y monto a Boom-r. En el camino, aun la perturbaban mil preguntas sobre lo que encontraria al llegar.  
Al desmontar, iba con su camara en mano, lista para filmar. Camino un poco antes de escuchar un ruido extran'o.

- Oiste eso, Bluster?- le pregunto. La tornado asintio asustada. Trixie tomo una demoledora y la cargo en su arma antes de seguir. Pero bajo la guardia al ver que no se trataba de otra cosa mas que de la babosa enigma.- Hey, que estas haciendo aqui?- dijo acercandose para levantarla. Al tratar de tomarla, la babosa parecio escuchar algo detras suyo que llamo mas su atencion y camino hacia ahi.- Oye, espera.

Trixie la siguio, sin ver hacia donde se dirigia. Se detuvo en cuanto la babosa lo hizo, y la tomo antes de que huyera de nuevo.

-Aqui estas.- susurro al atraparla.

-Y esa, sen'orita Sting, es el unico especimen conocido de la legendaria Babosa Enigma.- dijo una familiar voz a su lado.

- Eli?- el chico estaba alli, con varios de los libros que habia visto antes en su mano.

-Lo siento, no se de quien habla. Soy el sen'or Elias Shane, su guia.

- Guia?- Trixie no entendia nada.

-Asi es. Bienvenida a la Exposicion de Babosa de BajoTerra.- Eli se hizo a un lado para mostrarle lo que parecia ser una especie de replica de la dichosa Expo que moria por ver. Todas las babosas del arsenal de Eli estaban en pequen'as mesas,  
con carteles con informacion sobre cada una detras. Estos estaban evidentemente hechos a mano.

-Pero... c-cuando hiciste todo esto?- pregunto ella conmovida.

-Disculpe, preguntas al final del recorrido...- respondio con una sonrisa.- Ahora, pasamos a ver la siguiente babosa.- dijo indicandole el cartel de la babosa Torrente. Con la enigma en su hombro, Trixie saco su camara y comenzo a grabar.- Esta especie es de habitat acuatico. Es habil para los combates maritimos y para contrarestar los efectos de una babosa de elemento fuego, como la que tenemos a continuacion.

La siguiente era Burpy. Cuando Eli se acerco a hablar, la pequen'a saludo alegremente a la camara. Trixie se rio.

-Esta es una especie muy poderosa, aunque muy poco comun. Sus capacidades en un duelo son noventa por ciento de ataque y diez por ciento de defensa. Ademas, son muy fieles.- dijo acariciando su cabecita. Burpy chillo feliz.

- Y que puede decirme de esta, sen'or Shane?- pregunto Trixie ensen'andole la Enigma.

-Esa, sen'orita, es una especie aun mas rara que la Infierno.- contesto tomandola.- Cuando golpea a su blanco, este pierde la vision de manera parcial. La unica manera de recuperarla es, pues, siendo golpeado por ella de nuevo. Pero este amiguito tiene tambien otras habilidades sorprendentes...

- Y ahora que sigue?- pregunto ella.

-De este lado tenemos a un gran ejemplar de las Babosa ElectroShock...- caminaron hacia Jouls para contunuar con el recorrido. Eli explicaba casi de memoria toda la informacion de las babosas, con excepcion de un par de veces que debio recurrir a alguno de los libros. Trixie lo siguio con su camara a traves de los carteles y las mesas, hasta terminar el tour.

-Con Tejedora... es decir, con la Babosa Aracniredes damos por concluida la Expo.- la coloco sobre la mesa y volteo hacia Trixie- Ahora, si el publico tiene alguna duda, es hora de hacerla.

Luego de apagar su camara y ponerla a un lado, Trixie corrio hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza. Aunque esperaba esta accion,  
Eli se sonrojo de todos modos. Rodeo su cintura, devolviendole el abrazo.

- Gracias, Eli!- le dijo ella al oido, luego de darle un gran beso en su mejilla.

-No hay de que, Trix.- contesto sonriendo.

- Entonces para esto eran todos aquellos libros?- le pregunto separandose un poco.

-Bueno, no tengo muchos conocimientos cientificos de las babosas, ademas, no vendria aqui a improvisar.

- Pero cuando hiciste todos estos carteles?

-No lo hice solo. Sabias que las babosas son muy buenas para colorear con crayones?- extran'ada, miro hacia el arsenal.  
Algunas de ellas aun tenian una o dos manchas de colores.

-No, no lo sabia.- dijo riendo.

- Ya no estas mal por no haber ido a la Expo?

-Claro que no. Me olvide de eso hace ya un rato.

-Bien. Y... ya puedo darte ese beso sin meterme en problemas...?

-Mmm... dejame pensarlo...- Eli hizo pucheros- Solo bromeaba. Ven aqui...- tomo su cara en ambas manos y le dio un profundo beso en los labios. Cerrando sus ojos, Eli paso sus manos detras de sus hombros, acercandola mas hacia el para devolverselo.  
Se separaron unos segundos despues, sin poder deshacerse de su cara de felicidad.

- Eso significa que si te gusto la cita?

-Por su puesto. Fue lo mas lindo que alguien halla hecho. Pero no tenias por que pasar dos noches enteras despierto.

-Si tenia. Me gustas mucho, Trixie. Queria que fuera perfecto.

-Pues lograste hacerlo. Me encanto.- contesto abrazandolo de nuevo. Sonriendo aun, se inclino hacia ella y le dio un suave beso.

-Eso era todo lo que queria.  
============================================================================================================================ Al fin! Luego de tres dias, esta terminado. Creo que ahora se entiende mucho mas el titulo. Gracias por los Reviews. 


End file.
